Paradoxo
by DanniNog
Summary: Toda regra tem sua exceção: O impossivel é possivel. Há amor no odio. Tudo pode acontecer, você faz seu futuro mas cuidado com o hoje. Ele PODE não mudar ou acontecer e não acontecer novamente.
1. O principio ou fim?

Aquela deveria ser a pior noite de sua vida. Desde que Betty se foi, sua vida havia se tornado um inferno. E as coisas na Ecomoda apenas pioravam. Ambos precisavam de uma solução comum, e esta tinha nome e sobrenome: Beatriz Pizón.  
Armando já não tinha por que viver, nem se importava consigo. E naquela noite havia se entregado aos problemas e tentou dar cabo de sua vida dolorosa e lentamente, pois achava que merecia isso.  
Estava na casa de Marcela, que cuidou de suas feridas externas. Era por volta de 4 da manhã e logo teria que ir trabalhar mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Betty, no que tinha feito a ela, na Ecomoda e na loucura que fez ao arranjar briga no bar. E com isso em mente adormeceu.  
O alarme tocou pontualmente às seis horas da manhã, Armando ao acordar se assusta ao ver Marcela ao seu lado, provavelmente nua embaixo dos lençois. Ia acorda-la e perguntar o que estava fazendo ali, as desiste da ideia e sai de mansinho até o automaticamente como nos dias anteriores, sem vontade, se despiu e esfriou a cabeça na àgua fria no banho. O que as vezes era uma terapia. Lembra dos machucados e percebe que não os sente mais. "Dormir me fez bem" ele pensa. Ao terminar, empurra o box e se estica para pegar a toalha pendurada. É quando escuta a voz de Marcela: "Bom dia, meu amor" ela vai até ele e lhe dá um selinho. Ele assustado grita: "Marcela!". "O que foi meu amor?" ela continua "Armando? ... o que foi, agora não posso nem beijar meu noivo?" Ela se mantém calma e se vira para a pia pegando sua escova de dente e passa creme dental enquanto Armando diz pausadamente "Marcela... pensei que já tivessemos conversado sobre isto ontem a noite." Ela joga a escova dentro da pia e ironica fala "é Armando Mendoça, se você não demitir aquele monstrinho que você chama de secretária. Ai sim vou levar isso como ofensa." "O que?! Você está doida e está querendo me deixar também?!" Ela bufa de raiva e sai batendo a porta. Ela revira os olhos e se enxuga. Lembra novamente dos machucados. Vai até o espelho e fica de frente para olhar melhor. Surpreso se encara, as manchas roxas, cortes e arranhões já não estão ali. Sem entender e atordoado lava o rosto e chacoalha a cabeça. Aquelas marcas iam demorar a sair e de um dia para o outro elas sumiram. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Depois de se vestir com um conjunto de roupas que estava no closet do banheiro, sai e se depara com Marcela sentada na cama mexendo em sua maleta. "Maas o que...?!"


	2. Saudade?

"Maas o que  
...?!" Ela tenta disfarçar "ah, me desculpe. Estava só pegando para você." Ela sorri e pega um par de roupas femininas que estavam sobre a comoda e entra no banheiro.  
Ele irritado vai até a cama pegando a maleta, conferindo se faltava alguma coisa. Ele estranha, pois não lembrava de ter trazido a maleta na noite anterior. Mas ele estava bebado e pensou que Marcela deve ter achado em algum lugar.  
Depois de calçar os sapatos pega a maleta e o paletó sai em direção à rua para pegar um táxi e ir à Ecomoda.  
Ao chegar na empresa cumprimentou Wilson, entranda na recepção, ainda não havia ninguém. Pegou o elevador e foi direto para a sala de Calderón, que era sua sala também, desde a ultima reunião de diretoria.  
Nota a falta de um computador no escritório. Ligaria para de informática para reclamar, se não fosse tão cedo. Não aguentou ficar muito tempo ali sentado, foi até a presidência indo direto para a caverna, a famosa caverna. Passou a mão nos cabelos apoiando-se de costas na parede lembrando novamente do ultimo beijo que deu na sua amada Betty. Passou a mão pelos objetos de Betty, sentando em seguida em sua cadeira e olhando alguns papeis que permaneceram lá.  
Sentia tanto a falta dela, de sentir sua presença. Seu cheiro, sua pele. Definitivamente a amava e não ia conseguir ficar muito tempo sem ela. Não suportava mais a distancia, e tudo por sua culpa. Seu erro. Que eram tantos e tão dificeis de serem resolvidos, porém, se tornaram pequenos perto da saudade e do amor que sentia por ela. Precisava dela em seus braços novamente.  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque estridente do telefone na linha da presidência. Ele não quis atender, logo desistiriam. Foi ai que ouviu os toques pararem, alguém atendeu. Era a voz de Betty.


	3. ¡ojalá!

"Presidencia" ela atende. Ele não consegue acreditar. Sua Betty, seu objeto de desejo e admiração está a metros de distancia dele. Mal pode acreditar no que ouve. Abre a porta para confirmar e vê sua Betty de sempre, somente a observa. Enquanto ela responde a alguém do outro lado da linha com sua voz suave, e então percebe que ele está olhando para ela e sorri.  
Armando sem aguentar vai até ela e pega o telefone de sua mão. Sem Tirar os olhos dos dela, poe no gancho de volta e a puxa. Afundando seu rosto no pescoço dela inalando seu cheiro e abraçando fortemente. Tanta saudade estava guardada naquele peito, sentia alivio ao senti-la tão perto. E a abraçou mais forte ainda.  
"Dou... Doutor, o senhor está me sufocando."  
"Ow, me desculpe." Ele diz soltando ela mas segurando o ante braço dela, olhando com ternura nos olhos.  
"Doutor Armando, nunca mais faça isso!" Ela adverte.  
"Mas eu quero abraçar você, eu quero você Beatriz."  
E ela incredula responde enquanto arruma a alça de sua bolsa no ombro:  
"Ainda continua com isso?" Ele lembrou do dia que foi embora e por mais que dissesse que a amava ela não acreditava. Ele precisava explicar, dizer que a amava mais do que nunca. E nervoso começou a falar:  
"Por favor Betty, me deixa explicar. Preciso te contar dos cartões e dos presentes, tudo aquilo... olha, precisamos conversar. Te contar e explicar tudo."  
"O que?" Ela o cortou sem entender nada do que ele dizia. E no mesmo instante a porta se abriu e Betty se retirou para sua sala.  
E um Mário Calderón sorridente cumprimenta Armando.  
"Bom dia, estimado presidente!"  
"Bom dia, o que? Sai da frente." Também sem entender, Mario viu um Armando nervoso indo em direção à caverna.  
"Betty, precisamos conversar. Sobre tudo o que aconteceu entre nós dois, sobre o que eu sinto por você. A verdade!"  
Ao escutar, Mário instintivamente puxou Armando pelo braço de dentro daquela sala escura para perto de sua mesa, perguntando se ele estava doido.  
"Você endoidou e quer morrer? Vamos para meu escritório." E puxou Armando pelo braço, que resmugava. Passou pela recepção da diretoria, onde o quartel já se encontrava e Patty acabava de sair do elevador. Todos curiosos viam a cena.  
Ao entrar na sala, Mario empurra Armando para uma cadeira e puxa outra para sentarem frente a frente. Ironico, logo pôs a mão sobre a testa de Armando para testar se a febre era alta para ele estar delirando daquele jeito.  
" Onde você está com a cabeça? Quer colocar nosso plano em risco? Quer perder a Ecomoda de vez? Porque ia contar tudo à Betty, está louco Armando?" Armando não acreditando no que ouve pede para que Calderón repita.  
" O que, além de doido está surdo? O que te deu, irmão?"  
" Que brincadeira você está fazendo aqui?" Armando ri ironico "Deve ser brincadeira, não é? Você, Calderon." Ele grita: "Você! Está se fazendo de doido!"  
" O que?"  
"Mas é claro! Não quer que eu fique com Betty, mas olha só, preciso esclarecer tudo. Eu amo ela e ..." ele é interrompido por Mario surpreso:


	4. Dúvidas

"Presidencia" ela atende. Ele não consegue acreditar. Sua Betty, seu objeto de desejo e admiração está a metros de distancia dele. Mal pode acreditar no que ouve. Abre a porta para confirmar e vê sua Betty de sempre, somente a observa. Enquanto ela responde a alguém do outro lado da linha com sua voz suave, e então percebe que ele está olhando para ela e sorri.  
Armando sem aguentar vai até ela e pega o telefone de sua mão. Sem Tirar os olhos dos dela, poe no gancho de volta e a puxa. Afundando seu rosto no pescoço dela inalando seu cheiro e abraçando fortemente. Tanta saudade estava guardada naquele peito, sentia alivio ao senti-la tão perto. E a abraçou mais forte ainda.  
"Dou... Doutor, o senhor está me sufocando."  
"Ow, me desculpe." Ele diz soltando ela mas segurando o ante braço dela, olhando com ternura nos olhos.  
"Doutor Armando, nunca mais faça isso!" Ela adverte.  
"Mas eu quero abraçar você, eu quero você Beatriz."  
E ela incredula responde enquanto arruma a alça de sua bolsa no ombro:  
"Ainda continua com isso?" Ele lembrou do dia que foi embora e por mais que dissesse que a amava ela não acreditava. Ele precisava explicar, dizer que a amava mais do que nunca. E nervoso começou a falar:  
"Por favor Betty, me deixa explicar. Preciso te contar dos cartões e dos presentes, tudo aquilo... olha, precisamos conversar. Te contar e explicar tudo."  
"O que?" Ela o cortou sem entender nada do que ele dizia. E no mesmo instante a porta se abriu e Betty se retirou para sua sala.  
E um Mário Calderón sorridente cumprimenta Armando.  
"Bom dia, estimado presidente!"  
"Bom dia, o que? Sai da frente." Também sem entender, Mario viu um Armando nervoso indo em direção à caverna.  
"Betty, precisamos conversar. Sobre tudo o que aconteceu entre nós dois, sobre o que eu sinto por você. A verdade!"  
Ao escutar, Mário instintivamente puxou Armando pelo braço de dentro daquela sala escura para perto de sua mesa, perguntando se ele estava doido.  
"Você endoidou e quer morrer? Vamos para meu escritório." E puxou Armando pelo braço, que resmugava. Passou pela recepção da diretoria, onde o quartel já se encontrava e Patty acabava de sair do elevador. Todos curiosos viam a cena.  
Ao entrar na sala, Mario empurra Armando para uma cadeira e puxa outra para sentarem frente a frente. Ironico, logo pôs a mão sobre a testa de Armando para testar se a febre era alta para ele estar delirando daquele jeito.  
" Onde você está com a cabeça? Quer colocar nosso plano em risco? Quer perder a Ecomoda de vez? Porque ia contar tudo à Betty, está louco Armando?" Armando não acreditando no que ouve pede para que Calderón repita.  
" O que, além de doido está surdo? O que te deu, irmão?"  
" Que brincadeira você está fazendo aqui?" Armando ri ironico "Deve ser brincadeira, não é? Você, Calderon." Ele grita: "Você! Está se fazendo de doido!"  
" O que?"  
"Mas é claro! Não quer que eu fique com Betty, mas olha só, preciso esclarecer tudo. Eu amo ela e ..." ele é interrompido por Mario surpreso:


End file.
